vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/My full thoughts on the Blacklist...
Hers the thing with the blacklist. On the One Piece wikia we're not allowed to link to scanalations nor youtube uploads because its against our policey and is considered a step too far against copyright. There are times when a wikia can get away with freeuse and not, and this is one of the times we can't. Though youtube, as we here has found out, is a bitch to keep 100% track of and videos have a habbit of disappearing. The blacklist is our big drama page, what happens there makes the stuff on the outbursts of "Miku formula" look like nothing. Twice now I've been sat down and had to watch, listen and get involved with the drama llamas reacting to the being listed. Honeslty? Why? Why do they bicker, ant and rave about being listed. We can't link to anyone whose known to use Pocaloid, so if you use Pocaloid and know its illegal, then what do you respect. We've done all sorts of things to keep the rama down and reduce any form of humilation and really only half a dozen or so editors pay attention. Now if your known to have Pocaloid, having your account puled by youtube is natural and quite honesly, a lot worst and eventually all pocaloid users who openingly admit to their usage get it thrown back at them. I don't care if the person uses Pocaloid and we don't know it, its called "being smart about it", whereas if you tell everyone its called "being a dumbass". I don't care if we link to a video with a hidden Pocaloid user, so long as they never admit to their usage we're none the wisr and it doesn't effect anyone. There are worst crimes then Pocaloid or other illegal forms of Vocaloid and we (as its been said a dozen times) are not here to make a witch hunt of this. Most of the time, in due respects, we don't link to the named on the list anyway and we usually find them before they are listed there, soul exception being Ricardo. O Herman list CNSE I think without realy consulting the rest of us and we're not as focused on MMD now as we used to be. Now we wouldn't deal with CNSE because we don't lnk to MMD videos usually and this is the MMD wikia's domain. We focus these days on keeping our pages clean and only on the Voclaoid side of things. Its rare we overlap other wikias and Ricardo was a rare exception due to Lourdes violating UTAU and Vocaloid licensing. I can talk to Kentai-P and we sorted out the issues and he was VERY mature about ir, explained what was what and now we're cool. We can't link to his badvideos, but we can still link to his videos, there is no reason not too, we just have to be aware of what of his work we're linking to. And he has accepted this as far as I can tell. But others I've found don't make the situation any better. If your discovered, being a dick about things and trying to create drama or make us look bad isn't going to get you anywhere. I've always viewed that anyone who creates drama for us, even if they went clean, would never be able to come back on here because we don't want what their dishing out to people. That said, I find Pocaloid no excuse with UTAU around, and pretty much everyone knew that Pocaloid was illegal versions before they began. If you use something illegal and let everyone know, accept the consquences. I had to take critism for admitting rom hacks for Genesis/Megadrive games in a gaming forum in the early 00's and I expect the same for everyone else. These days I chave no interest in this sort of thing and I've bought lots of games to make up for those days since. Many of which I parted with recently in a act to move on from gaming al together and focus my life on other things. But I'll never attempt to justify my usage of Roms nor beatabout the bush and say "it was alright". I admit I grew to love the classic Genesis games from it and thats about it. There is a point in pirating where you have to do this moment of acceptance. Igf you can't afford that CD, they face reality and stop. I consider pirating constantly for years a sign of immaturity and I like to think its best when you stop. Sure I read a lot of One Piece snalations, but I put money into my fandom by buying some merchandise and the odd manga when I can afford it. I'm mature enough to admit I can't afford it always, but I'm also mature enough to accept that at the end of the day if I love One Piece so much I'm going to have to put money in Oda's pockets every so often to let him know. This is the thing with Pocaloid that makes things difficult. Even if you never come clean, you should always at least put money back into Vocaloid. Sure Miku hasearnt CFM a lot of money, but Clara and Bruno are the opposite ends. For them, a success is meeting that 1,000+ sales mark. We try to bring Producers fame by linking to their videos and letting people know about them via producer pages. So people can find what their after, a user who actually uses Clara or Sweet Ann, or simply who made what song, or a producer so the fan can follow them. We don't tightly monitor everything because we can't, otherwise an awful of our videos wouldn't even be linked to to begin with as their not the original upload. We still attempt to get the original authour fame in such cases regardless and when an ideal situation arises we correct issues with copyright. At the end of the dat, we've always given producers that chance to come here and speak their mind. Which brings me back to out of all the responses, why does a Pocaloid user whine if they get acknowledged for Pocaloid? Really, if we know, lots of others already know too. Sure you don't like it, but if you keep quiet no one will even notice you've been listed. And if your admitting it anyway,... Your likely already getting hassle from fans as every case so far was when we listed. you know... There are ways around the blacklist and anyone can get off it too, its not something thats a permanent set in stone page. If you remove all Pocaloid usage or just speak tyo us, politely, we can usually work things out, even if we still come to the conclusion we can't link to them. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Wiki talk